People use electronic devices for a variety of purposes, such as making telephone calls, texting, accessing the Internet, sending and receiving email, viewing movies and television shows, playing music, reading electronic books, socializing, playing games, navigation, and numerous other functions. Users of these devices often download a large number of applications, utilities and other programs to use on these devices for various functions. Further, because some of these devices may have a touch interface, the graphical representations or icons that represent these programs are commonly large enough for users to touch easily to a select a particular icon. However, since these devices also may have displays with small form factors, only a limited number of icons can be presented on the display at any one time. Consequently, users frequently end up scrolling through a number of pages of icons to locate a desired icon. Further, when there are a large number of icons, it can be difficult to locate a particular icon, even on larger displays.